1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for converting 3D images and, more particularly, to a method and device for generating a depth map by analyzing 2-dimensional (2D) video data and for converting 2D images to 3-dimensional (3D) images by using the generated depth map.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the rapid evolution of recent technology, devices that can playback (or reproduce) diverse 3D image contents are being developed and commercialized. However, due to the limited number of 3D video contents, the users tend to be unable to make full use of the 3D image playback device.
In order to view and enjoy the wanted (or desired) video contents, the users are required to wait until the graphic content providers convert the existing 2D video contents to 3D video contents and release the converted 3D video contents.
Accordingly, in order to allow the users to view and enjoy a wider selection of 3D video contents whenever requested, a method and device for generating 3D video contents and playing-back the generated 3D video contents are required to be developed.